On Our Way
by quinnfanfictions
Summary: A Faberry smut drabble Quinn and Rachel, after leaving Lima, find their way to each other.


**On Our Way**

"Fuck, Quinn!" Rachel Berry whispered-yelled, gripping the silky sheets with her bare hands. She had her face burried into a pillow, trying to muffle screams and pleads, just trying to keep calm and not act like a crazy fool. Why, pray tell, _why _had no one told her that this was so good? And why, just _why_, had she wasted so much time with clumsy Finn Hudson and his jerky moves? Rachel was almost embarassed to say, but the closest she'd been to an orgasm with Finn was humping his leg and even that had gone to waste when she opened her eyes and found that there was no such hot blonde underneath her.

At the very same time, Quinn Fabray wondered why she'd waited so much to tell Rachel about her feelings. Tonight would make exact two months since they left Lima and two months since Quinn had told the petite brunette that the reason why she was fighting hard to keep her away from Finn was because she was in _love _with her. Rachel was shocked at first, even thought Quinn was joking around, just testing her, but when the blonde kissed her lips, Rachel Berry had fell down to her knees and accepted all that this love could give her.

"_Ohhhh no, fuck!_" Rachel actually screamed now, moving her hands to the mess of blonde hair in between her legs. Quinn had her tongue pressed lightly against the other's clitoris, humming against it, as two fingers moved in and out her tight entrance. She couldn't remember anything tasting that better, and God, if there was she just didn't want to know. In between Rachel's legs was Quinn's new found paradise. The blonde had to pull away from said paradise, breathing heavily (her lower face shiny with her _girlfriend_'s juices), to look up at her.

"We need to be quiet, Rachel, you know that." She whispered, kissing one hip after the other, pushing her tongue into her bellybutton. Rachel shivered and swallowed hard, nodding her head quietly.

The reason why they had to be quiet was that the two currently found themselves at Quinn's improvised dormitory in Yale, Rachel coming to visit, and there were two other girls sleeping in the same room. Not that Quinn thought that the girls would be upset if they heard Rachel being loud (just that week, Quinn had been awaken three times with drunken proposals for lesbian sex) but the blonde wanted to keep that sound just for herself. The sweet sound of making Rachel feel good.

Quinn pulled her fingers out of Rachel's intimacy before slamming them back in, curling them up to massage that one spot that she had just recently found that drove her woman insane. Moving them against that piece of heaven, Quinn looked up to her girlfriend again. Rachel was the single most perfect thing she'd ever seen in her entire life — her tanned skin was shiny with sweat, her perky breasts were full and swaying as she moved to get more friction, the rosy nipples were _oh so delicious _that Quinn couldn't even tell, her legs long and toned and perfect and... And _oh _that one special place in between her legs — her "fucking pussy" as Rachel loved to call it when she was unbelievable horny — was just the most delicious thing Quinn had ever tasted. It was a mix in between sweet, very sweet, and salty just the smallest amount. Her clit was small, swollen, throbbing. Her "lips" down there were engorged, swollen, pinkish, just so good to kiss that the blonde could get lost there for hours.

Those hours had to end at some point and with a quiet squeak, Rachel was squirming and trembling above her. Quinn felt her warm juices coating her long fingers and didn't stop moving into her, just trying to get more and more out of this moment. Rachel trembled another time and collapsed back on the mattress.

"Q—Quinn... I don't... Uhh..."

Quinn grinned, slowly pulling her fingers out of her and moving them into her mouth. The girl licked, sucked, savored them until there wasn't one last drop of Rachel's taste there. Said brunette was currently panting and babbling up there, making Quinn giggle. The blonde pressed one last kiss against her swollen and tired intimacy, then started kissing her way back up there, taking her time to suck on her small nipples. When her face finally met Rachel's, Quinn smiled. "I love you."

Rachel smiled and nodded her head, knowing that she didn't need to answer. Quinn knew about her love, about her need and want to be with her. She knew that they both were on their ways to each other. Forever.

**N/A:** Hello, you people! I am so very sorry for the lack of updates lately, but turns out that I am currently moving out, a.k.a don't have computer/internet. I hope this little Faberry drabble suits you well, at least for while as I try to get things back on the thrills. I wrote this on the bus this morning, so it's not my best work, however I like it and I hope you do too. Please, please review this story and/or like the post on Tumblr (quinnfanfictions). Thank you for the support, I can't wait to be back.


End file.
